Sony Dynamic Digital Sound/Credits Variants
Sony Dynamic Digital Sound 1993-present IMG_2550.PNG IMG_2551.PNG Vs170712-165.jpg|George of the Jungle (1997) Credit21.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1997) Flubber MPAA Credits.jpg|Flubber (1997) IMG 2349.PNG|The Horse Whisperer (1998) IMG_1914.PNG|Mulan (1998) Vs180310-037.jpg|I'll Be Home For Christmas (1998) Vs180310-019.jpg|Mighty Joe Young (1998) Vs180310-022.jpg|The Parent Trap (1998) IMG 2009.PNG|A Bug's Life (1998) 195242DB-B60E-450B-A706-8F2CC8019AB1.png|Doug's 1st Movie (1999) IMG 2114.PNG|Tarzan (1999) IMG 2125.PNG|Inspector Gadget (1999) IMG 2109.PNG|My Favorite Martian (1999) IMG_1986.PNG|Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace (1999) IMG 2111.PNG|Fantasia 2000 (1999) 511D40B0-7287-45FB-8D00-B509CF12B364.png|Toy Story 2 (1999) 6347E745-0046-4593-81C9-B0CB36E763AF.png IMG 2034.PNG|The Tigger Movie (2000) Vs170712-425.jpg|John Henry (2000) IMG 2117.PNG|Dinosaur (2000) 131291EA-A0D4-46E4-BC81-BF2D9D627467.png|Recess: School's Out (2000) IMG 2217.PNG|Disney's The Kid (2000) 9D434779-71C0-4EDA-A1A3-1FF0CC9BEF3C.png|Remember the Titans (2000) IMG 2027.PNG|102 Dalmatians (2000) IMG 2061.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) DDC69372-19D6-4F3B-AFB8-D4261E8ECD34.png IMG_1917.PNG|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) Vs170712-174.jpg|The Princess Diaries (2001) IMG 2120.PNG|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2001) IMG 2003.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) IMG 2131.PNG|Snow Dogs (2002) IMG 2032.PNG|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) IMG_1982.PNG 9D861856-0C0F-48EC-90B4-CFD8D63CF015.png|The Rookie (2002) IMG 2157.PNG|Lilo and Stitch (2002) FA361E24-5560-44FC-A4E8-8B0C90A80149.png Vs170711-020.jpg|The Santa Clause 2 (2002) Vs180310-047.jpg|Tuck Everlasting (2002) C204B878-B8E6-4404-8283-622A2C7CE6BB.png|The Country Bears (2002) IMG 2340.PNG|Signs (2002) IMG 2328.PNG|Treasure Planet (2002) IMG 2048.PNG|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) IMG 2470.PNG|Piglet's BIG Movie (2003) FB641042-57AD-4CFA-AE07-F555F63E4B48.png|Teacher's Pet (2003) IMG 2374.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) IMG_0818.PNG|Spy Kids 3 Game Over (2003) IMG 2309.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) A079CE50-9BFA-455D-8C45-4DF3BBBA4B51.png|Holes (2003) IMG_2005.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) E7D3BDEA-D0CA-46AF-95E8-49C91B182DA9.png|Cold Creek Manor (2003) Vs180709-002.jpg|Desino (2003) IMG 2379.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) IMG 2537.PNG|The Haunted Mansion (2003) Vs170711-032.jpg|Lorenzo (2004) IMG 1952.PNG|Home on the Range (2004) Vs180331-001.jpg|Around the World in 80 Days (2004) Vs170712-180.jpg|The Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement (2004) Vs180311-009.jpg|Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) 1AFCC20B-4DCA-4343-9D2A-348F12874043.png|Miracle (2004) Vs171217-002.jpg|One by One (2004) IMG_1349.PNG Vs180725-009.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) IMG_1902.PNG|The Incredibles (2004) IMG 2333.PNG|National Treasure (2004) IMG_0830.PNG|Dominion Prequel to The Exorcist (2005) E9B7963E-E128-4796-9B9E-46E3D93A1544.png|Ice Princess (2005) IMG_0713.PNG|Valiant (2005) IMG 2039.PNG|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) IMG 2233.PNG|Sky High (2005) IMG 2425.PNG|Herbie Fully Loaded (2005) IMG_1900.PNG|Chicken Little (2005) Vs180310-049.jpg|The Pacifier (2005) IMG 2479.PNG|The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) 29DC85C0-0CAB-4579-9A4E-F6138FECAF1B.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) IMG_1551.PNG Mickey Mouse The Movie Final Credits.png|Mickey Mouse the Movie (2005) Vs180315-011.jpg|Glory Road (2006) IMG 2143.PNG|Eight Below (2006) Vs170712-149.jpg|The Shaggy Dog (2006) 8860CB72-6F30-4043-8EE6-A991CE6C61F4.png|The Wild (2006) IMG 1978.PNG|Cars (2006) IMG 2318.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006) Vs180709-004.jpg|Invincible (2006) Vs170711-027.jpg|The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause (2006) IMG 2351.PNG|The Little Matchgirl (2006) Credit22.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2006) IMG_1892.PNG|Bridge to Terabithia (2006) F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) IMG 2321.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End (2007) Jacobthemoviempaa.png|Jacob the Movie (2007) IMG 1906.PNG|Ratatouille (2007) IMG_3001.PNG|The Water Horse Legend Of The Deep (2007) IMG_3053.PNG|Zodiac (2007) SAM 0093 (1).JPG|Enchanted (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa (1).png|How to Hook up your Home Theater (2007) IMG_3262.PNG IMG 2336.PNG|National Treasure Book of Secrets (2007) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE CRIMSOM WING MYSTERY OF THE FLAMINGOS (2008).jpg|The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos (2008) AE94C79F-CF26-4FEE-85A2-42EA039CE179.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) IMG 1910.PNG|WALL-E (2008) Angrybirdsseasonsmpaa.png|Angry Birds Seasons (2008) Vs170712-398.jpg|High School Musical 3 Senior Year (2008) Vs180315-027.jpg|College Road Trip (2008) CD52DF58-F512-41A0-8560-2147801519EB.png|Bolt (2008) Vs170712-328.jpg|Bedtime Stories (2008) IMG_1568.PNG Vs170712-477.jpg|Race to Witch Mountain (2009) IMG 2290.PNG|G-Force (2009) IMG 2015.PNG|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana the Movie (2009) IMG 1975.PNG|UP (2009) IMG 1575.PNG|Oceans (2009) White Bird The Movie MPAA.png|White Bird The Movie (2009) B43A5666-49E3-4C6E-BA53-CEA979CFDC52.png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) F788FC05-2360-4606-A78F-173CC26047DB.png|The Factory (2010) IMG_3082.PNG|Iron Man 2 (2010) IMG_1865.PNG IMG_3231.PNG|Despicable Me (2010) Alice Wonderland 2010 Screenshot 3246.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (2010) Vs170712-131.jpg|Prince of Persia The Sands of Time (2010) Toy Story 3 Screenshot 3047.jpg|Toy Story 3 (2010) IMG 2326.PNG|The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) Vs170712-413.jpg|Tick Tock Tale (2010) SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2010) IMG 2018.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) IMG_1848.PNG Gnomeo Juliet 2011 Screenshot 2503.jpg|Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) IMG 1149.PNG|Wings of Life (2011) Grumpaa.png IMG_1147.PNG|African Cats (2011) Vs180315-024.jpg|Prom (2011) IMG 2313.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) IMG_3229.PNG|Thor (2011) 006C9A27-6997-4478-8776-70216347F40B.png|Cars 2 (2011) Vs180709-001.jpg|The Ballad of Nessie (2011) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2011) IMG_3051.PNG|Captain American The First Avenger (2011) IMG_2883.PNG|The Smurfs (2011) IMG_3247.PNG|Lockout (2011) IMG_3226.PNG|The Adventures of Tintin (2011) Vs170712-481.jpg|Tangled Ever After (2012) IMG 2282.PNG|John Carter (2012) IMG_3236.PNG|The Lorax (2012) Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|Paperman (2012) IMG_1867.PNG IMG_3213.PNG|Paranorman (2012) MPAA_Monsters_Inc..png|Monsters, Inc. (2001, 2012) IMG_1836.PNG IMG 2284.PNG|The Fifth Estate (2013) IMG_3235.PNG|Despicable Me 2 (2013) IMG_1839.PNG IMG_0855.PNG IMG_1874.PNG IMG_3264.PNG WALT DISNEY RECORDS ATLANTIS SHAN YU'S REVENGE (2022).jpg|Atlantis Shan Yu's Revenge (2022) 2ECC5610-6479-405B-A09B-4C5C7AD211F8.png IMG 2409.PNG IMG 2405.PNG IMG 2387.PNG IMG 2389.PNG IMG 2393.PNG IMG 2398.PNG IMG 2433.PNG IMG 2178.PNG IMG 2429.PNG IMG 2516.PNG IMG 2378.PNG IMG 2552.PNG IMG 2556.PNG Sony Dynamic Digital sound Episode 1 1993-present SDDS About Time.png|Gru 2 The Meltdown (2011) SDDS Man of Steel.png|Gru (2006) SDDS American Hustle.png|Despicable Me 2 (2013) SDDS 300.png|Walt Disney pictures Movie (2006) SDDS The East.png|Big Blue and Extended (2001) SDDS Carrie.png|Big Bang (2008) Sony Dynamic Digital Sound Episode 2 1993-present SDDS About Time.png|Little wendy tales: The Adventures of The Punctuator and Emoticon the Cat (2002) SDDS Man of Steel.png|Rez (1977, 2001/2002 Reissue) SDDS American Hustle.png|PX-41 (2008) SDDS 300.png|Originated (2000, 2006 reissue) SDDS The East.png|The 50 (2006) SDDS Carrie.png|Force Man and Super Power Boy (1977, 2002 reissue) Sony Dynamic Digital Sound Episode 3 1993-present SDDS 300.png|Post it (1990, 2006 reissue) SDDS The East.png|Fungus Among it (2011) SDDS American Hustle.png|Director Here (2002) Plum Landing SDDS.jpg|''The Plum Landing Movie'' (2009) Plum Landing SDDS.jpg|''The Plum Landing Movie Two'' (2014) Sony Dynamic Digital sound Episode 4 1993-present SDDS American Hustle.png|Prank it (2006) Sony Dynamic Digital Sound 8-Channels 1993-present SAM_0292.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' (2001) SAM_0150.JPG|''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' (2002) SAM_0082.JPG|''Happy Feet'' (2006) Category:Cinema Category:Cinemas Category:Logo Timeline Wiki Category:Sony Corporation Category:Sony Category:Special logos Category:Technology